Destiny: A Guardian's Revenge
by spartankiller117
Summary: After losing his parents to 2 Hive Gods Crota and Oryx Ash Ketchum disappeared and is presumed dead. What happens when guardian stumbles into the Reef 9 years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

 **Here is my seventh story. As always I hope you enjoy this like you do with my other stories. The weapons slots will mostly be the same as Destiny 1 but for secondary weapons it will be a mix of both versions. Shotguns, snipers, fusion rifles (Destiny 1) along with Hand cannons, submachine guns, auto rifles, pulse rifle, and scout rifles. (Destiny 2) The heavy weapons will be the same as Destiny 1. I will be using weapons from Destiny 2 along with the ones from Destiny 1. (Not all of them will be available until their respective DLCs part of the story appears except for subclasses. They'll always be available even though they were introduced in the taken king) There will be a change in the timeline of the expansions. You'll see at the bottom of the page. Enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

"Guardian Red. Thank you for coming." An exo with blue face said.

"You welcome Cayde." Red said.

"Of course I am welcome." Cayde said.

Red shook his head.

'Cayde and his jokes.' Red thought.

"Guardian. There is a fallen servitor that is causing us some problems. We've called you here because you have the skills we need to take that thing down." The man with a blue face.

Red was a very well-known hunter. His skills were unmatched. In the crucible where Guardians have friendly battles, he got a 40 kill streak beating the record of Ikora Rey who got a 25 kill streak. He commonly uses the solar subclass of the hunters. Gunslinger. The speed of his quick drew was fast. He could kill multiple enemies in less than half a second but when he used his golden gun that was a different story. His weapons of choice in the crucible was MIDA Multi tool for his Primary weapon, Uriel's Gift for his secondary weapon and a Gjallarhorn rocket launcher. He wears the full crucible armour when he competes. For when he goes to fight the Fallen and Hive he uses Origin Story for his primary weapon. Icebreaker for his secondary to take advantage of it self-printing ammo. He also uses another rocket launcher called Curtain call to take advantage of its cluster bombs. The element it was Void. He wears the standard Vanguard armour but changes his helmet to his Celestial Nighthawk when needed.

"Why do you need my help for one Servitor?" Red asked.

"Not just one Servitor. One very oversized Servitor. Bring it up Zavala." Cayde said.

"His name is Sepiks. It is a god to the Fallen. We sent a couple of Guardians to that it out but we underestimated its abilities. It's killed to many Guardians which is why we need you." Zavala said.

"We know you prefer to work alone but I'm sending one of my best Warlocks to help you." The woman said.

"Who would that be Ikora?" Cayde asked.

"You wanted me Ikora?" A woman asked behind them.

Red turned around and saw the woman. She took her helmet off and revealed her face. She had brown eyes and long brown hair. Red couldn't take his eyes off of her. Cayde clapped his hands in front of his face to get Red's attention.

"Yes Delia. Like Red here we are in need for your skills." Ikora said and Delia looked at Red.

'He's handsome' Delia thought.

Delia was a well-known Warlock. Her skills in the field was legendary. She battled against a large wave of Fallen who were accompanied by an Archon. She single handily defeated them along with the Archon. She commonly use the arc subclass Stormcaller which was rare for Warlocks. For her primary weapon it was the Vanquisher VIII from New Monarchy but with a white shader. Her secondary weapon was Event Horizon which had Arc energy. Her heavy weapon was the Thunderlord.

"Your third teammate will be your choice." Zavala said.

"Delia is it?" Red asked.

"Yes it is. You're Red the best Gunslinger." Delia said.

"Who do you want on this fireteam?" Red asked.

"I don't mind you picking another member." Delia said.

"Delia, he works alone. Hunters commonly are loners but he takes it to a new level." Cayde said.

"Hey!" Red exclaimed.

"Ok. There is a Titan I know and she and I have done a few missions together." Delia said.

"Ok then. You get her and go straight the cosmodrome. Red could you brief them on the way there?" Zavala asked.

"Sure." Red said.

5 minutes later

"Hey Delia!" A woman shouted.

"Hi Jess." Delia said as they hugged.

"Who's this?" Jess asked looking at Red.

"This is Red. He's that hunter who got a 40 kill streak in the Crucible." Delia said.

"The Red himself? This mission must be important." Jess said.

20 minutes later

"Man that Walker's tough." Jess said.

"Jess, Delia keep me covered, I'm going to expose the Walker's core and destroy it." Red said putting on his Celestial Nighthawk helmet on.

"You got it." Delia replied as she was surrounded by Arc energy.

Jess saw a group of Vandals and Dregs and decided to use her super as well. She jumped in the air and flew up a bit and slammed onto the ground and created a shockwave of Arc energy instantly killing the group. She saw another group and slammed the ground again.

Red threw his swarm grenade at the Walker. The grenade hit one of the legs and the trackers hit that same leg. Red then fired his rocket launcher which destroyed the armour on the leg which exposed the core below the walker's main cannon. Red then activated his super which cause a gun made out of solar energy and quickly fired a bullet at the core. Since he was wearing Celestial Nighthawk, the gun only fired one dealing so much damage, it was also better because Red's super upgrades get the gun precision damage. The walker exploded and then the door behind it open and 7 fallen vandals walked out. Red the grabbed his fired 7 shots and each bullets hit their heads causing their ether come out their bodies. Delia and Jess saw this and were shocked.

"I heard he was quick but at that speed, no wonder he's the best hunter." Delia said.

"I know. You know Delia, he sure is handsome isn't he?" Jess asked.

"I do admit he is handsome but I don't think he is one for making attachments to people. Cayde said that he works alone and doesn't have any friends. He doesn't know why." Delia said.

"Why don't we ask him?" Jess asked.

"After the mission." Delia said as they walked to him.

"Ok Sepiks Prime is up ahead. We destroy that piece of junk and we can go home." Red said they walked through a building.

After a few minutes they found Sepiks and were shocked at his size.

"Like Cayde said, one oversized Servitor." Red said activating golden gun and pointed it at Sepiks.

2 minutes later

Sepiks was nearly destroyed but Fallen just kept coming

"I'm running low on ammo!" Delia shouted putting a magazine into her auto rifle.

Jess then activated her super and went to kill more fallen.

"My super is nearly back." Red said as he grabbed his rocket launcher and fired a rocket at Sepiks.

Sepiks started spin sideways and exploded.

Delia dropped to her knees and smiled. Jess sat down while Red took his helmet off. Jess looked at Delia and saw 3 fallen captains right next to her.

"DELIA LOOK OUT!" Jess shouted.

Red quickly reacted and activated his golden gun. He fired 3 quick shot into each captain who died instantly.

"Thank god that I took my helmet off." Red said as Delia launched herself a red and pulled him into hug.

"Thank you." Delia said.

"No problem." Red replied.

"Let's go." Red said.

"Red." Jess said gaining his attention.

"What is it Jess?" Red asked and Jess exhaled.

"Why is it that you don't have any friends?" Jess asked

Red sighed and stood up.

"When I was a kid before I was chosen to wield the light, I had friends. The Fallen found me, and my family's safe house along with my friend's safe house. Our parents died so we could escape. The Fallen caught up with us and grabbed me. My friends just left me there with them to die. They were about to kill me until a Guardian found me and took me to safety. I never made any friends after that. When I chosen by a Ghost to wield the light, the guardian who found me taught me everything he knew and after a while I started to do things on my own and started to work on my skills which is what you and other Guardians have seen to this day." Red said.

"You poor thing." Jess said.

"I hardly think about it and I've often thought of making friends again but I didn't want to be abandoned so I never made any new friends." Red said.

"Well you made two new friends today." Delia said with a smile.

Red smiled as well.

"Thank you." Red said.

1 Year later

* * *

Red and Delia started to do more missions together and began to learn more about each other. Delia joined Red in the Crucible once but it was whole different thing compared to Fallen and Hive in the cosmodrome. She struggled but she always near Red since he has a lot of experience in it.

Currently they are in the last city coming back from a mission restoring Rasputin's array. The citizens watched them walk past knowing they are Guardians. A kid ran up to them and pretended to throw a knife like a hunter. Red smiled as the kid laughed and his mother came to get him.

"Sorry about that. He wants to become a Guardian one day." The woman said walking away with her son.

Red and Delia continued walking around the city until Red suddenly stopped. Delia saw him looking at some people with anger. She looked where he was looking.

"Who are they Red?" Delia asked.

"Remember about what I said last year about how my friends abandoned me?" Red asked.

"That's them isn't it?" Delia asked.

"Yeah." Red said.

"Let's not cause a scene. Let's go." Delia said grabbing his arm.

"Ok." Red said.

"Is that you Red?" One man asked.

Red turned around and saw his oldest former friend Blue.

"Yes. It is me Blue." Red said trying to restrain himself from punching him.

"You're alive and well. I'm glad." Blue said and noticed a ghost above Red's shoulder.

"Are you a Guardian?" Blue asked.

"Yes I am." Red said clenching his fist which Delia noticed and started to get worried.

"Hey Jack. Look who it is." Blue said calling his friend.

"Great." Red said in a weird tone.

"Red calm down." Delia said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Red long time no see. How are you?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine." Red said.

"When was it we last saw each other?" Jason asked.

"You don't remember? The last time we saw each other was when you abandoned me and left me to die!" Red shouted drawing some attention.

"We couldn't help you Red. Besides you're alive aren't you?" Blue asked.

Red then punched him right in his face. Blue stumbled backwards.

"You act like nothing ever happened. I nearly died because you two. I would've like my friends to help me but no, you abandoned me when I needed you most." Red said.

"We couldn't do anything Red. We would've died." Blue said.

"There were only 4 dregs Blue. They're easy to kill. If I remember correctly your father gave you his sidearm to help us but you didn't do anything. You left me for dead." Red said.

Red went to punch him again but Delia stopped him.

"Let's just go Red." Delia said and Red nodded.

Delia let him go. Red then punched both Blue and Jack.

"You're so lucky I'm a Guardian. If you see me again, walk in a different direction." Red said walking away from them not even bothering to slow down for Delia.

2 hours later

'Where could he be?' Delia thought as she tried to find Red.

"Selina can you find Red by his Ghost?" Delia asked as her companion appeared in her hands.

"I don't need to Delia." Selina said.

"Why not?" Delia asked.

"Because he happens to be right behind you." Selina said disappearing.

Delia turned around and squealed as she saw him. She hit him hard in his stomach.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Delia said placing her hand on her chest where her heart was.

"Sorry about that." Red said walking to the edge.

"Are you ok?" Delia asked.

"I'm fine Delia. I know I shouldn't have done that but… I lost control of myself." Red said.

"I don't blame you after what they did Red." Delia replied.

"I'm surprised you were trying to find me." Red said.

"What does that mean?" Delia asked.

"Guardians are supposed to protect citizens of the Last City Delia not punch and threaten them. I let my anger get the best of me. I don't know why you want to be near me." Red said and Delia slapped him.

"Red they abandoned you. You had a right to be angry. I would've done the same thing." Delia said.

"That's not the main reason I was always alone Delia. Everyone I ever loved is gone. My parents were killed and my friends abandoned me. I didn't want that to happen to me again. You are lucky. You have reasons to go home. I don't. I've got no family. No one to go home to and I never will." Red said as he started to cry.

"Red look at me." Delia said grabbing his face.

Red faced her but he never opened his eyes as he cried.

"You do have someone to come home." Delia said as she kissed him.

Red eyes widened. Delia kissed him on his lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and pulled each other closer. Delia pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Red." Delia said and Red smiled.

"I love you too Delia." Red replied.

8 months later

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." A priest said.

Red and Delia kissed as a group of Guardians clapped. They pulled away and Jess pulled them both into a hug.

"Congratulations you two." Jess said.

"Thank you Jess." Delia said to her bridesmaid.

"Mrs Delia Ketchum. A good ring to it." Jess said.

"It does actually." Delia said.

"Who was that man you were speaking to Jess?" Red asked.

"That's my boyfriend Steve." Jess said.

"Oh that's Steve. Delia told me you had a boyfriend." Red said.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" A man asked.

"Oh sorry Steve. You know the newlyweds. Delia, Red meet Steven Shirona." Jess said.

"Nice to finally meet you Red. You too Delia." Steve said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Steve." Red said shaking his hand.

"Jess told me a lot about you two. How does it feel to be married?" Steve asked.

"It feels good." Red said.

"Well good luck to you both." Steve said.

"Thanks." Red said.

2 months later.

"Where is my wife?" Red asked a doctor.

"Go down the hall and go left. It's the third door on the right." The doctor said.

"Thanks." Red said running to the room.

Red reached the room and heard Delia scream. Red rushed into the room and Delia.

"Delia I'm here." Red said grabbing her hand.

"One more push." The female midwife said.

Delia screamed again as she squeezed Red's hand. There suddenly a baby was crying.

"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Ketchum. It's a boy." The midwife said as the baby was wrapped into a blanket.

The midwife handed the baby to Delia. Turns out when a female Guardian was pregnant they give birth after two months instead of 9 months.

"Red. It's our little boy." Delia said as Red kissed her.

"What should we name him?" Red asked.

"How about Ashton?" Delia asked.

"Ashton. That's perfect." Red said.

"Ashton Red Ketchum. We could nickname him Ash." Delia said.

The door opened. Jess and Steve came into the room.

"We came as soon as we heard." Jess said.

"Judging by no screaming we just missed the birth. Is a boy or a girl?" Steve asked.

"It's a boy. We named him Ashton." Delia said as she handed Ash to Red.

"He's adorable." Jess said.

Ash opened his eyes for the first time and looked at Red.

"Delia, he has your eyes." Red said.

8 years later

Delia was cooking dinner. She looked outside and saw Red playing a pre collapse game called football with Ash. Ash had her brown eyes and Red's jet black hair.

"Mummy. Mummy come here!" Ash shouted.

Delia rushed outside and saw Ash pointing at the sky.

"Look Mummy. It's a Ghost." Ash said.

Delia looked up and saw the Ghost. Delia smiled. Ash idolised Guardians and always dreamed of becoming one. The ghost stopped and looked at them.

"I finally found you." The Ghost said it flew to Ash.

The Ghost starred at Ash for a moment.

"I'm I worthy of being a Guardian?" Ash asked.

"Yes you are." Ghost said.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Ash shouted.

"Congratulations Ash." Red said.

"So that's your name." Ghost said.

"That's right Ghost. This is my father Red and my mother Delia." Ash said.

"The Red Ketchum? The Hunter whose skills are unmatched? The Hunter who got a 40 kill streak in the Crucible? One of three Guardians who destroyed Sepiks Prime?" Ghost asked.

"That's right Ghost." Red said.

"Are you the Delia who took down a small army of Fallen who were accompanied by an Archon and another Guardian who destroyed Sepiks?" Ghost asked.

"Yep. Nice to meet you Ghost." Delia said with a smile.

"Ready to get your powers Ash?" Ghost asked.

"Yes." Ash said.

"Alright." Ghost said as his shell besides his eye spread out in multiple places.

'Please be a Hunter/Warlock.' Red/Delia thought.

Ash slowly levitated in the air as the Ghost's Light entered Ash body. Ash was back on the ground and he looked at his body.

"Come on son. Let's see what you are." Red said.

Ash's body then was surrounded by fire and a gun appeared in his hand.

"He's a Hunter." Red said.

Delia hoped he would be a Warlock but she didn't care.

"Hey Delia, Red!" A woman shouted.

Delia, Red and Ash turned around and saw Jess and Steve along with their daughter Cynthia.

Jess and Steve got married 4 months after Delia and Red and had a daughter 3 months after. Cynthia had her mother's blonde hair but Cynthia's hair reached to the middle of her back. Ash and Cynthia got along very well.

"Hey Cynthia look I'm a Guardian now. A Hunter." Ash said.

"Congratulations Ash." Cynthia said as she hugged him.

"Slow down Ash. You may be a Guardian now but you're not allowed to do missions until you are older. I may have got my powers when I was 14 but I didn't start doing missions until I was 19 which is what I want you to do. Until then you will practice using your powers." Red said.

"Ok." Ash said.

Cynthia was a bit jealous that he was a Guardian but she was mostly happy for him.

2 years later

Red trained Ash on how to use his powers and taught him all he knows. His quick draw. All of the skills he had, he taught Ash to do. Cynthia became a Guardian 5 months ago. She was a Warlock taking after her father.

"Ash for doing a job with your powers we're taking you to a place you've been wanting to go to for a while now." Red said.

"The moon?" Ash asked.

"The moon." Delia said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ash shouted hugging his parents.

3 hours later

"Thank for bringing me here." Ash said.

"Well you've done well in your training so this is a congratulations Ash." Red said.

"Is there anything else you're going to teach me?" Ash asked.

"No son. Your training is complete. All you need to do now is improve the skills I taught you and then you'll be a good Guardian. Like me and your mother. Maybe better." Red said.

"Red's right you know." Delia said and Ash smiled.

Suddenly a green portal appeared in front of the trio and they were sucked inside it.

Red and Delia equipped their weapons.

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

"I don't know but we need to get out of here now." Red said.

"That won't happen." A deep voice said.

Two large beings appeared in front of them. Red and Delia couldn't believe it. It was Oryx and his son Crota. They are two Hive Gods.

Delia activated her Void super and threw a large void sphere at the Hive gods. She, Red and Ash ran away from them. They managed to find somewhere to hide but knew Oryx and Crota would find them.

"Selina get us out of here." Delia said as her Ghost appeared.

"I can't. We're too far away from our ships. Even all three Ghost's at once we can't get back to the moon. I don't know where exactly we are but from what I know, we are 15 solar systems away from the moon." Selina said.

"We can't escape?" Delia asked.

"No." Selina said.

"They found us. Go. I'll hold them off." Red said.

"Dad-" Ash said but couldn't finish.

"Go now!" Red shouted.

Ash and Delia ran. Red activated his super but it barely phased Oryx and Crota. Red then summoned his companion.

"Remember what me and Delia discovered 5 years ago?" Red asked his Ghost Ryuk.

"You're actually going to do it?" Ryuk asked.

"Yes. Goodbye my friend." Red said as he was surrounded by his Light.

His Light left his body and his Ghost disappeared. Oryx and Crota stood above Red. Red closed his eyes.

Meanwhile

The Light from Red then entered Ash's body.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"He didn't." Delia said.

"Didn't what?" Ash asked.

"Nothing. Let's keep going." Delia said as they continued running.

"Not so fast." Crota said as he and Oryx appeared.

"No. Ash run." Delia said.

"No Mum, I'm not leaving you." Ash said.

"I'll be fine. Go." Delia said and Ash ran away.

Then Delia's body was surrounded by her light. Her Ghost appeared.

"Goodbye Selina." Delia said as her Light left her body and Selina disappeared.

Her light then entered Ash's, then Selina and Ryuk appeared.

"We can get Ash out of here now." Ryuk said.

"What about Mum and Dad?" Ash asked.

"They won't be coming with us Ash." Ryuk said.

"No. We got to go back for them." Ash said.

"We got to go." Selina replied.

"I'm not leaving them." Ash said.

"They're gone Ash." Ryuk said.

"Come on Ash. We need go." Ghost said.

Crota and Oryx appeared and walked to Ash. Ash and the three ghosts disappeared and returned to the moon.

1 hour later

Ash knocked on the door of Cynthia's house and Jess answered.

"Hello Ash. I thought you were on the moon with Red and Delia." Jess said.

"They're dead Jess." Ash said as he started to cry.

"Whose dead?" Jess asked in a worried tone.

"Mum and Dad. They were killed by two big Hive looking creatures." Ash said he dropped to his knees and cried.

Jess pulled him into a hug. Cynthia then came to them.

"What's going on?" Cynthia asked.

"It's Ash's parents. They're dead." Jess said and Cynthia gasped.

"Ash did you say they looked like Hive creatures?" Jess asked.

"Yes." Ash said.

Jess then let him go and went to find something. Cynthia then pulled him into a hug. Ash cried on her shoulder as she stroked his hair. She saw Delia and Red as her family. Tears left her eyes. She couldn't believe they are dead.

"Ash is this who those two creatures you saw?" Jess asked.

"Yes. That's them." Ash said.

"You encountered Oryx and his son Crota. They are the King and Prince of the Hive." Jess said.

1 week later

"Today we mourn of two of our best Guardians but they will forever be in the hearts of their loved ones. We will make sure their deaths will not be in vein." Zavala said as holograms of Delia and Red appeared.

Ash stood with Steve, Jess and Cynthia. Steve had his hand on Ash's shoulder while Cynthia held his hand.

"Ash Ketchum please come onto the stage." Zavala ordered.

Ash then walked up to the stage to the vanguard commanders.

"Ash Ketchum. Your parents did an awful lot for this city. When hopes were lost your parents showed us we can conquer anything challenges far beyond our skills and to that we thank them for their service. We were going to reward this to them for their services but with what happened it is best we give them to you. In hope it inspires you to become as great as they were. Here you are Ash." Zavala said putting two medals around his neck.

Ash looked at the medals and was shocked. It was the highest honouring medals the Vanguard has ever given out. They were solid 22 caret gold with the words "For outstanding service, may the Traveller bless you on your journey.

"Thank you, Commander Zavala." Ash said.

"You're welcome. I hope we can work together someday." Zavala said as Ash walked off the stage.

2 hours later

Ash was currently looking in the inside of his father's ship the Phaeton Class V3.1.

"Got you." Ash said to himself as he yanked something out of the inside of the ship.

Ash was holding a device in his hand and he threw it onto the floor. He activated his Golden Gun and fired at the device. Strangely there was more recoil with the gun and he stumbled back a bit.

"What are you doing Ash?" Selina asked.

"I'm leaving Selina." Ash said grabbing all his father's and mother's armour along with their weapons and putting it on the ship.

"Why?" Selina asked.

"It's my fault Mum and Dad are dead. I'm not risking anyone else's lives. Not even Cynthia, Jess and Steve's." Ash said.

"Their deaths were not your fault Ash." Selina said.

"It was Selina. I always wanted to go to the moon and the day I finally go, Mum and Dad die." Ash said getting on the ship.

Selina then noticed the pieces of metal the floor.

"Please don't tell my that's the tracking device." Selina said.

Ash didn't respond.

"I'm sorry Selina." Ash said.

"You are not leaving without us." Selina said as Ryuk and Ghost appeared.

"I expected that." Ash said.

"You do know that Jess, Steve and Cynthia will be very angry with you right?" Ryuk asked.

"I don't care. I'm doing this for them." Ash said.

2 hours later

"Ash, the NLS drive is malfunctioning." Ghost said.

"What's going to happen?" Ash asked.

"We're going to be in a random part of the universe and the NLS drive will destroy the ship." Selina said.

Just then the ship came to a halt in a large purple like graveyard. There were lots of destroyed ships in every direction.

"Where are we?" Ash asked the ship started to beep.

"The NLS is going blow!" Selina shouted.

Ash grabbed his father's armour and quickly put it on. Ash tried to put Delia armour in a protective case but the ship blew up. Ash slowly floated through space. His mother's armour was destroyed. The only thing was left was the Warlock bond. He quickly grabbed it and pulled it to his chest. Then all three ghosts appeared.

"That was close. I'll send out a distress beacon." Ghost said.

"That won't be necessary." A loud voice said.

Ships then surrounded Ash. A grabbling hook grabbed Ash and he was pulled into one of the ships. He was immediately tied up and was thrown into a cell.

30 minutes later

Ash was grabbed and pulled out the cell and was forced to walk forward. After a minute he was in a large throne room. Where a man was sitting. This man had blue skin like Zavala but his eyes were green and he had white hair. There was also a little girl who look near enough similar but she had blue eyes. Ash stopped walked and his cuffs were taken off.

"Here is the prisoner your highness." One of the guards.

"Who are you?" The king of the reef asked.

"I-I'm Ashton Ketchum your highness but my friends call me Ash." Ash said.

"What are you doing in the Reef, Home of the Awoken?" The king asked.

"My NLS drive malfunctioned which cause my ship to go into a random place in the solar system. I didn't mean to trespass." Ash said.

"I see. You're a Guardian, aren't you?" The king asked.

"Yes sir. I'm not allowed to do missions yet but I do wield the Light." Ash said.

"I see. Well since you got here by accident you are free to wonder the Reef but until you are trusted, you cannot leave the Reef or wield any weapons or ships. You will be supplied with a bedroom. The weapons from your ship are in storage for now." The king said.

"Yes sir." Ash said.

"Before you leave Ashton, I want to ask. What is this thing you were holding when your ship blew up?" The king asked showing Ash his mother's Warlock bond.

"That is my mother's bond. Warlock Guardians use it to either enhance their intellect, strength or discipline." Ash said.

"Where are your parent's? They must be worried about you." The king said.

"They were killed last week." Ash said.

"So, this has sentimental value to you? Here you can have it back." The king said throwing the bond to Ash.

"Thank you, your highness." Ash said.

"Guards take Ashton to his room and watch him and these flying things at all time." The King said as the three ghosts flew to Ash.

"Yes, your highness." The guard said escorting him to his room.

"Mara until he is trustworthy you are not to go near him." The king said to his daughter.

"Yes father." Mara said.

"Good. Go tell Uldren." The king said.

Meanwhile

"Ash! Where are you?" Cynthia shouted.

'Where could he be?' Cynthia thought as she looked around the house but no sign of him.

She then went to the ships where and one of them was missing.

'What the?' Cynthia thought as she stepped on something.

Looked at what she stood on and was shocked.

"Oh no." Cynthia said as she ran back to her house.

She ran inside.

"Mum, Dad!" Cynthia shouted.

"Cynthia what is it?" Steve asked.

"It's Ash. He's gone." Cynthia said.

"Gone?" Jess asked.

"Yes. Red's ship is gone and the tracking device is destroyed." Cynthia said.

* * *

 **Done**

 **YEAH BABY YEAH! WHOO! YES BABY! Oh, hey guys. As you can see I'm very happy at the current moment. Here's why. My laptop is finally fixed. I got it back of Thursday and now I can update more frequently now. YEAH BABY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **Destiny storyline (In this story)**

 **Black Garden (First Champaign story)**

 **House of Wolves**

 **The Dark Below**

 **The Taken King**

 **Rise of Iron**

 **Destiny 2**

 **Red war**

 **Curse of Osiris**

 **Warmind**

 **Peace.**


	2. 9 years later

**Hey guys how are you doing?**

 **I've seen how this story is doing right now and I hope it gets better in the future. I'm updating the timeline at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

9 years later

In the cosmodrome a man ran across rooftops following his target. He double jumped from building to building making sure the target didn't hear him. He saw his target stop and he also saw a few people not too far away from his Fallen target.

'Great.' He thought as he grabbed his sniper rifle.

" _Ash, have you found the target yet_?" A woman asked through his comms.

"Yes Petra. I've also encountered a problem. I've got three possible civilians that might get killed in the crossfire." Ash said.

" _Copy that. If you have the opportunity, save them but make sure the target is dead. He has attempted to kill the queen before and he came close to doing it last week but luckily you took the bullet._ " Petra said.

"I know. I'll contact you when it is done." Ash said.

Ash then loaded a bullet into the snipers chamber and aimed. He saw the people he saw before with weapons. By looking at them and the armour they were Guardians which made his job easier. He watched them ambush the group of Fallen which made his target head into cover but not from him. He was about to fire but the target teleported to one of the guardians and knocked him or her back. Said guardian fire a nova bomb at the target which was still alive but weak. Ash fired the bullet which hit the target's head and the ether came out of his body. He watched the guardians. Two of them are warlocks and the other was a hunter. He watched the warlock stand up and take off the helmet and he saw shocked him.

"Cynthia." Ash said out loud.

She looked near enough the same. He saw her hair appeared and it was longer than he remembered. Luckily the helmets makes a female guardians hair short to fit inside the helmet while they were wearing them.

Meanwhile

"Did you kill him Diantha?" Cynthia asked.

"No. Too focused on his security detail." Diantha said throwing a vortex grenade to finish the last of the Fallen patrol.

"Serena?" Cynthia asked.

"Not me." Serena said.

"I just saw a flash of sunlight." Diantha said.

"Where?" Serena asked.

"Up there." Diantha said pointing to where Ash was.

Cynthia grabbed her binoculars and looked at him. Ash saw them and was thankful he had his helmet on otherwise he would've been in trouble big time. He saw Cynthia's mouth move. Thankfully he learned how to read lips from Red and she was saying thank you. He mouthed your welcome and then stood up. Cynthia then saw a ghost appear from his hand.

"The person is a Guardian. Just saw the ghost. Judging by the shape of the armour a male." Serena said looking through her binoculars.

"What type of armour is he wearing? I don't recognise the symbol. It's not Vanguard nor is it any of the factions." Diantha said.

"Who cares? He saved Cynthia." Serena said.

" _Guardians. What's your status_?" A man asked through the comms.

"Fine Zavala. Fallen patrol is down." Cynthia said.

"Very good. Come back home. The Speaker wishes to speak to you Guardian Cynthia. I'll give him your rewards which he can give to you." Zavala said.

"Yes sir." Cynthia said.

20 minutes later

Cynthia arrived to where the Speaker was. She looked up towards the Traveller and smiled as her ghost appeared.

"There was a time when… when we were much more powerful." A person said behind her.

She turned around and saw the Speaker. His face was covered up by his white mask like always.

"So I heard." Cynthia said.

"You must be wondering why I wanted to speak with you." Speaker said.

"Yes sir." Cynthia said.

"In the Traveller's dying breath it created the ghosts, to seek who is worthy of wielding the Light as a weapon, to protect those who the Traveller itself can no longer protect." Speaker said.

"I know that sir. I may not know what happened in the great battle which crippled the Traveller but I know what it did during that time. What does this history lesson have to do with me?" Cynthia asked.

"The Darkness is coming back Guardian and I fear that we will not survive it this time." Speaker said.

"I see. What should I do?" Cynthia asked.

"Push back the Darkness. Many of your fellow Guardians are fighting here on Earth and beyond. You must join in the fight. I know your Ghost will guide you. I hope she chose well." Speaker said and Cynthia's Ghost nodded.

"Zavala wanted me to give you this. Good luck." Speaker said grabbing smallish crate.

Cynthia picked up the crate and walked away with her ghost following.

"I did pick the right person. I'm with you always." Her ghost said.

"Thanks Rose." Cynthia said.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ash collected some Spinmetel leaves and decided to call it a day. He saw some fallen dregs run towards and summoned his golden gun and killed them quickly.

"Why didn't you go to her and reveal yourself?" His ghost asked.

"You know why Ghost. I'm protecting her from myself." Ash said.

"It was your fault about what happened to your parents Ash." Selina said.

"It was Selina. If it wasn't for me they'd still be alive. I wanted to go to the moon and the day I do they die." Ash said.

"You need to stop blaming yourself Ash. No one knew it was going to happen." Ryuk said.

"End of discussion. We're heading back to the Reef." Ash said.

5 minutes later

Ash arrived and transmated out of his ship. He removed his helmet and saw a reflection in it. He sure looked at lot like his father.

"Welcome back Ash." Petra said.

"Glad to be back. Another job complete." Ash said.

"Excellent." Petra said.

Petra then handed him Royal Amethyst which is worth a good amount of Glimmer.

"Thanks Petra. Until next time. Got to get to my other job." Ash said.

"Yeah. The queen's Guardian." Petra said chuckling lightly.

"Very funny." Ash said noticing the double entendre.

2 years ago Ash became Queen Mara Sov's top bodyguard after an attempt on her life during a visit to the Prison of Elders. A prison that housed the most dangerous criminals in the solar system and beyond. Ash saved her life and she made him her bodyguard in and out of the Reef. The Queen knew how she couldn't let his skills go to waste so she allowed him to go on missions but whenever he returned to the Reef for a long period of the time he was her bodyguard. The arrangement suited Ash just fine. She had him perform assassinations which was rare but that was when someone was a threat to her and her people. Ash walked to where the throne room and saw her sitting down on the throne and her younger brother Uldren was standing next to her.

"Back so soon?" Uldren asked.

"That's right Uldren." Ash said.

"Was hoping the Fallen would take you down but you can't always get what you want." Uldren said.

"I agree. I can't always get the chance to punch your ugly face every time I see it." Ash said.

Some Awoken guards stepped back in fear. The hatred between Ash and Uldren was legendary. After a while Ash was allowed to wonder the Reef alone, Uldren tried to pick on him every chance he got thinking he was better. They got into fights which Uldren started but Ash always finished them thanks to his special training from his father and mother. As they got older they still fought and Mara always had to intervene. No other person was brave enough to stop their fights.

"Now boys. That's enough." Mara said.

"The Fallen who has tried to kill you is dead Mara." Ash said bowing.

"Very good. I can always count on you whenever I'm in peril." Mara said.

"You wanted to see me?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Follow me. Do not follow Uldren." Mara said.

"Of course Sister." Uldren said.

Mara and Ash left and walked through a corridor.

"What do you need me for?" Ash asked.

They then reached her bedroom which surprised Ash.

"I just want to talk. I noticed you have been deep in thought." Mara said.

"It's nothing. I'm fine Mara," Ash said.

"You're lying. What's wrong?" Mara asked.

"I saw an old childhood friend today." Ash said.

"I see. Cynthia I believe her that's her name." Mara said.

"That's right. Surprised you remember." Ash said.

"You're feeling guilty aren't you? For disappearing like you did all them years ago." Mara said.

"I am but as long as they're safe from me I'm happy." Ash said and Mara sighed.

"I've lost track of how many times I've said that it was not your fault about what happened." Mara said.

"Same here with how many times this conversation has been repeated." Ash said.

"Ash, I remember when you first arrived here. I watched you in the distance, seeing the guilt on your face. Uldren didn't help by taunting you about it either. I stopped all that by becoming your friend. I think you should try and at least talk to her again." Mara said.

"I can't. Who knows what danger I might put her in. I can't risk that Mara." Ash said.

"You won't put her in danger. She is a Guardian as well. I know that as long as you have your ghost you are immortal well kind of immortal." Mara said.

Ash sat on the bed silent. He could feel Mara's hand trailing across his armour. He looked into her beautiful light blue eyes.

"Maybe you're right but a part of me is stopping me." Ash said.

"I figured as such. You can leave now." Mara said.

Ash stood up and left the room. Mara placed her hand on her chest as she laid on the bed. Her white hair pressing against the sheets.

'Idiot. Why didn't you tell him?' Mara thought to herself.

Meanwhile

Ash could feel his heart starting to beat slowly than it has been. He had started to fall in love with the beautiful Awoken queen for about a year now. The thing is though even though he was only 10 he had the same feelings for Cynthia before he disappeared and after seeing her again, he still does.

'What am I going to do?' Ash thought to himself as he entered his room not too far from Mara's.

He removed his armour leaving in him in trousers. His body was built like a Titan's which was 6 pack abs.

Meanwhile

"Thank you for coming." Zavala said.

"No problem commander." Cynthia said.

"We are detecting some hidden power in the Cosmodrome Array station. We need you to investigate." Zavala said.

"Will I need a fireteam?" Cynthia asked.

"No. You should be fine on your own." Zavala said.

"Yes sir." Cynthia said.

"I know what you are going ask next Cynthia but we haven't found Ash." Ikora said.

Cynthia slammed her fist on the table in frustration.

"I know you want him back but we've tried everything. We can't find him anywhere. If he hadn't destroyed the tracker then it would've been easier." Ikora said.

"I know you cling onto hope that he is alive but if we find him, he might be dead." Zavala said.

"Red and Delia trained him well. Red trained him to fight with or without a gun and Delia trained him in tactics and using knowledge of opponents like their weaknesses against them. Ash wasn't as fast on the quickdraw like Red but he was fast back then. No doubt he got better overtime. He's alive Zavala. Ash was trained by the best." Cynthia said.

"I agree Zavala. With skills such as theirs past down to him he'd survive on his own." Cayde said.

"Why would a kid at that age disappear like that?" Ikora asked.

"I don't know but maybe he blames himself for what happened but I do admit he's got guts like his parents." Cayde said.

"Look Cynthia. We'll keep looking for him. You go to the Cosmodrome and investigate." Zavala said.

"Yes sir." Cynthia said.

* * *

30 minutes later

"Hurry up Rose!" Cynthia shouted shooting incoming Fallen.

"Got it." Rose said disappearing.

Cynthia killed the last of the Fallen that were attacking.

"That was close." Cynthia said walking up some stairs.

Rose then appeared and light appeared in the dark up.

"Thanks." Cynthia said.

Cynthia then noticed something on the walls around her.

"What is this stuff?" Cynthia asked.

"No idea but seeing a lot of motion ahead of us." Rose said.

Cynthia held up her Uriel's gift auto rifle.

They then entered a room and they heard noise.

"What is that noise Rose?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know Cynthia." Rose said.

Then they heard a roar and thin brown creatures started running towards Cynthia.

"Hive! Thrall incoming!" Rose shouted.

Cynthia threw her vortex grenade and Thrall ran into it and died.

"Take cover. Acolytes." Rose said.

Cynthia went into cover from the shots the Acolytes fired. She went out cover and a few shoots from the Acolytes hit her but she killed them and proceeded forward.

"What are the Hive doing here?" Cynthia asked.

"I don't know but there is a Wizard here." Rose said.

"Let's go kill it then." Cynthia said running into the next room and found the Wizard and bunch of Thrall and Acolytes.

Cynthia then fired a Nova bomb instantly killing them and caused to disintegrate in void energy.

"This is bad. Hive hasn't been on Earth in centuries." Cynthia said.

"That means the Darkness is closer than we think." Rose said.

"Let's get out of here and report this." Cynthia said grabbing a Wraping claw.

1 hour later

Cynthia returned to her home and sat down. She had just came from the Tower reporting what she saw and decided to call it a day. She heard knocking on her door. Cynthia opened the door and saw her parents.

"Hi Mum. Hi Dad." Cynthia said hugging them.

"Heard you encountered Hive in the Cosmodrome. You ok?" Jess asked.

"I'm fine Mum. You don't have to worry all the time." Cynthia said.

"I know but it's hard not to." Jess said.

"We heard the Vanguard still has no luck finding Ash." Steve said.

"Where could he be?" Cynthia asked.

"Million Glimmer question Cynthia." Steve said.

"I think I might have saw him. When me, Serena and Diantha took out a Fallen patrol we saw a Guardian." Cynthia said handing them a picture.

"I don't recognise the armour but the design of it tells me that the guardian is male." Steve said.

"After that he left after killing the leader of the patrol." Cynthia said.

"Cynthia, we want him back just as much as you but if that was Ash, he would've stayed." Jess said.

"We'll find him and we'll bring him home Cynthia." Steve said.

"I know." Cynthia said.

"Will you confess to him that you love him after we bring him back?" Jess asked and Cynthia blushed.

"I don't know. I doubt he'll feel the same way about me as I do with him after all this time." Cynthia said.

"You never know Cynthia." Steve said.

Cynthia sighed and as she went into her room to remove her armour.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Jess asked loud enough for Cynthia to hear her.

"Another mission in the Cosmodrome and then I have to go to the Moon." Cynthia said.

"You sure you want to go there after what happened?" Jess asked.

"I'm sure. I'll be fine Mum. Diantha is coming with me." Cynthia said.

"Well, if you need help just tell us." Jess said.

"Yeah." Cynthia said.

"We're going now and check on the Ketchum's home." Steve said.

"I'll be going around there later as well. See you later." Cynthia said.

"See you later." Jess said and they left.

4 hours later

Cynthia roamed around the back garden of the Ketchum's house and smiled as she imagined a memory of her and Ash in front of her.

"Watch this Ash." Young Cynthia said pretending to fire a Nova bomb.

Young Ash then pretended to fire a Golden Gun. Cynthia then tackled Ash to the ground and they laughed. Their parents watching them from inside the house.

Cynthia smiled as the memory but her smiled turned to a frown as she looked up towards the night sky.

"Where are you Ash?" Cynthia asked.

* * *

 **Done**

 **What do you think the chapter? Good? Anyway I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Peace**

 **Destiny timeline (In this story)**

 **Black garden (First campaign story in Destiny 1)**

 **House of Wolves**

 **The Dark Below**

 **The Taken King**

 **Rise of Iron**

 **Red war (First campaign story in Destiny 2)**

 **Curse of Osiris**

 **Warmind**

 **Forsaken**

 **Black armoury or Joker's wild (Undecided right now)**

 **Penumbra**


	3. Arriving on the Moon

**Hey guys.**

 **How are you doing today? Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 2

The next day in the reef.

"You needed me Petra?" Ash asked.

"Yes I did." Petra said.

"Who's the target?" Ash asked.

"In a moment. One of our patrols stumbled upon these while patrolling the reef. Bring the crate here." Petra said to an assistant.

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Here they are." The assistant said walking away.

"Open it." Petra said.

Ash opened the crate and saw a lot of weapons which are damaged.

"They aren't reef made weapons Ash." Petra said.

"I know these weapons." Ash said.

"Yes. I figured you would. I believe that these are the ones you had when you arrived and your ship blew up 9 years ago. The ones that belonged to your parents." Petra said.

Ash examined the weapons and smiled even though not all of their weapons were found.

"Petra, I could kiss you right now." Ash said and Petra smiled.

"I knew you'd like this. The target is a Hive knight on Earth. You won't get your usual payment, instead we'll have these weapons repaired for you." Petra said.

"Again, I could kiss you right now Petra." Ash said.

"I'll give you more info when you're on Earth." Petra said.

Ash walked to his ship but he was stopped before he entered.

"Forgot to give you this. This was also found and surprisingly in good condition." Petra said handing Ash a helmet.

Ash inspected it and it was a Celestial Nighthawk helmet.

"This was my father's helmet." Ash said.

Meanwhile

In NLS Cynthia and Diantha were headed to the moon.

"Are you going to be ok?" Diantha asked on the comms.

"I'll be fine Diantha." Cynthia said.

Then they arrived on the moon they transmated out of their ships.

"A guardian came through here searching for a way into the nearby hive fortress but unfortunately he has disappeared." Rose said.

"Well then let's pick up his trail." Cynthia said.

"His last known coordinates are not too far away. No sparrows available at the moment." Rose said.

"Let's go." Cynthia said.

15 minutes later on Earth

Ash ran through the cosmodrome found his target.

"Target found Petra. Not that I'm complaining but why is this knight a problem?" Ash asked.

"Well done Ash. Our Fallen comrades have had trouble with this knight a couple of times and you can guess the rest." Petra said.

"I can. I'll contact you when I'm done. I'm getting up close and personal for this." Ash said.

"Copy that." Petra said.

Ash put his sniper on his back and got closer to the hive knight and Acolytes. He wasn't too far away but there wasn't a lot of cover. He saw the Acolytes were a couple of feet away from the knight a he instantly had a plan. He put on the Celestial Nighthawk and he performed a shade step which turned him invisible. He fired a Nightstalker tether between the knight and the Acolytes. He jumped into the air and was surrounded by Void energy and fired a Nova bomb from his hand which instantly killed the Acolytes. Ash looked at the knight which was stunned from the shared damage thanks to the tether. He was engulfed in solar energy as he summoned his Golden gun and Ash aimed point blank at the knight's head and fired. He just stood there as the solar energy around him disappeared as well as the gun disappeared from his hand.

'Didn't need to use three supers but Hive deserve the pain I give.' Ash thought.

He was a hunter but was able to use a warlock super. He could remember when he first used a warlock super. He was training as he suddenly fired a Nova bomb which confused him to no end until he figured it out. His parents transferred their light to him and since his mother was a warlock it gave him the ability to use warlock abilities. Since he had the light of his parents and his own he could charge and use three supers. He could also put the power of three supers into one which would leave him exhausted for a moment.

"Petra, it's done." Ash said.

"Well done. The weapons are at the gunsmiths right now." Petra said.

"Thanks Petra. Got another target anywhere?" Ash asked.

"We do but there's no point in wasting your time since this one is no big deal." Petra said.

"This one is on the house Petra. A thank you for finding my parents stuff." Ash said.

"In that case the target is on the moon." Petra said.

"I see." Ash said.

"I know you have bad memories of the moon but there is a hive fortress there and knowing how much you hate the hive you can have some fun killing them." Petra said.

"You know me well Petra. Heading there now." Ash said.

"I'll fill you in on the details when you are there." Petra said.

Ash then teleported to his ship and went into NLS.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Fallen are always there when you don't want them." Diantha said.

"Understatement of the year." Cynthia said.

"Well we got the next location of where that Guardian went. Let's go." Diantha said.

"There are some pikes nearby. You can use them." Rose said.

10 minutes later

"Ok. That Guardian was investigating the hive fortress which happens to be close." Rose said.

"Let's hope he's still alive." Diantha said.

"Let's go." Cynthia said.

Diantha and Cynthia left the building and got back on the pikes and rode to the location of the fortress but stopped when they came across a wall which was nearly double their height.

"Looks like we are going on foot. We can't get the pikes up there." Cynthia said.

They got off the pikes and proceeded forward and reached the fortress.

"Look. Guardian down." Rose said flying towards the dead guardian.

"There's nothing left." Diantha said.

"Not even the light. Where is his ghost?" Rose asked.

Cynthia turned around a saw someone watching them.

Meanwhile

"Target is down." Ash said.

"Well done Ash. I know what you are going to do next so I will see you soon." Petra said.

"See you later Petra." Ash said.

Ash then went to an abandoned building. It was quiet which was strange until he saw why. There were a few dead fallen. Bullets pierced into the ground. He knew these weren't hive nor fallen.

'Someone has been here but who?' Ash thought.

Then he heard an explosion and went to where it originated from. He arrived at the fortress. He saw to people there fighting the hive and he recognised the armour one of them was wearing.

'What is Cynthia doing here?' Ash thought.

"Running low on ammo!" Diantha shouted.

"Same here!" Cynthia shouted.

Ash jumped and then fired a tether which hit a thrall and tethered the other hive.

"What the?" Cynthia asked before Ash landed in front of her and killed the hive.

"Are you two ok?" Ash asked.

"Thank you." Cynthia said.

Then they heard a noise.

"That Guardian's ghost is in there." Rose said.

"Go home." Ash said running to the entrance.

"We're coming to." Diantha said.

They saw more hive and killed them.

"Wizard!" Cynthia shouted.

Ash then slid across and shot the wizard with his shotgun but didn't kill it.

"I got my super! Get out of the way!" Cynthia shouted.

Ash jumped backwards and Cynthia fired her nova bomb at the wizard killing it.

"Glad that's over." Diantha said.

"Thanks for the help Guardian. Both today and yesterday." Cynthia said.

"No problem. What are you two doing here?" Ash asked.

"The darkness is coming back and we're trying to stop it. Our quest brought us here." Cynthia said.

"The ghost is dead but I managed to get some of it's memories. The hive are building an army here to invade Earth." Rose said.

"Great. We'll bring the ghost with us." Cynthia said.

"I'll see you around." Ash said.

"You're not coming with us?" Diantha asked.

"I got business to take care of. You take care of yourselves." Ash said walking away.

"Thanks again Guardian." Cynthia said.

"Who was that?" Diantha asked.

"We figure that out later. Let's head back home." Cynthia said.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Ash we are getting annoyed by this." Ryuk said.

"I'm getting annoyed with you bringing it up." Ash said.

"Well if you'd reveal yourself then we wouldn't be having this conversation." Selina said.

"She's right Ash." Ghost said.

"Ghost I've said it before and I'm saying it again, I'm not revealing myself." Ash said.

10 minutes later on Earth

"Thank you Guardians. He will be remembered." The Speaker said.

Cynthia and Diantha left the Speaker and returned to their ships.

"Alright what else did you find on the ghost?" Cynthia asked.

"There was a location on a library called the World's Grave on the moon. That maybe our best way to find out what the hive are up to." Rose said.

"Back to the moon then." Cynthia said.

20 minutes later

"How do we get into the Worlds Grave?" Diantha asked.

"We have to kill a knight which will have the key to enter." Rose said.

"No doubt it isn't your average knight." Cynthia said.

"We're not too far away." Rose said.

15 minutes later

"This knight is tough. I nearly got my super." Cynthia said.

"I got mine so I can generate the orbs of light you need." Diantha said and Cynthia nodded.

Diantha was surrounded by arc energy and fired bolts of lightning killing multiple acolytes. Cynthia grabbed two of the generated orbs and activated her nova bomb and threw it at the knight staggering it. Diantha fired her stormcaller lighting at the knight and Cynthia fired a shotgun shot at the knight killing it.

"Got the key. We can head to the grave. The World's Grave I mean. Not ours." Rose said.

"That sounds wrong on many levels Rose." Cynthia said.

"Why does it sound… Ohhhhh." Rose said.

10 minutes later

Cynthia and Diantha arrived at the World's Grave and saw a few hive acolytes which appeared to be worshipping it. They killed them and Cynthia summoned Rose.

"Get ready once I'm inside the hive will be coming after us. I'll work as fast as I can but who knows what they have." Rose said.

They killed the nearby hive and Rose hacked the World's Grave.

"Here we go. Wow. There is a lot of stuff here." Rose said.

"How much?" Cynthia asked.

"They broke the Bekenstein limit." Rose said.

"Wow. Get everything you can. We'll cover you." Cynthia said.

10 minutes later.

Diantha and Cynthia sat down in relief when the hive stopped coming to kill them.

"Finally." Cynthia said.

"You wouldn't believe what is here. The hive have seen thousands of worlds that were taken by the darkness. They have been seeding the earth for centuries waiting for their gods to return." Rose said.

"Warn the city. Let's get out of here." Cynthia said.

* * *

3 days later

Cynthia and Diantha along with Serena returned to the moon to stop a hive ritual which was draining the Traveller of it light. They returned to the hive fortress and Cynthia's ghost was getting a signal. They stopped so she could find the signal.

"You are Interesting. Not entirely but you have promise." A woman said.

"Who is that?" Cynthia asked.

"No idea losing the signal." Rose said.

"I know what you are about to do and it is brave but there are enemies out here like you would not believe." The woman said.

They just stayed silent.

"Face the hive and if you live, come find me." The woman said.

"Where did that signal come from?" Cynthia asked.

"The coordinates are broken but it came from Venus, Northern hemisphere, Ishtar region." Rose said.

Then there was roar coming from the fortress.

"Ready to go?" Cynthia asked.

30 minutes later

They killed the last of the hive and Cynthia summoned Rose. After scanning it a few seconds she found out what it was.

"It is a shard of the traveller." Rose said.

"They were using this drain the light from the traveller even though it is broken piece the traveller it still has a link to it." Serena said.

"So are you heading to Venus Cynthia?" Diantha asked.

"Not today." Cynthia said.

10 minutes later

Cynthia went back to Earth and visited her parents.

"How was it on the moon?" Jess asked.

"Fine. Found the Worlds grave and stopped a hive ritual." Cynthia said.

"We were sent on a mission which involved a shrine of Oryx." Jess said.

"How did it go?" Cynthia asked.

"Not too bad." Steve said.

Meanwhile

"How do they handle?" Petra asked.

"Very good." Ash said fired an auto rifle.

"What weapon is that?" Petra asked.

"It's called Origin Story. This one was my father's. I've always like this gun." Ash said.

"This one is a unique sniper. We tried to find where the magazine slot is but we couldn't." Petra said.

"It doesn't one. This sniper is called Icebreaker. It has self-printing ammo. Exotic class." Ash said looking through the scope.

"Wow. I'm glad to be of service with having these repaired." Petra said.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. Thanks again Petra." Ash said.

Ash then grabbed the crate and carried it to his private quarters. It was rather big but not as big as the queens. He has his own personal vault for his weapons and armour as well as a bathroom and large view of the reef.

'The darkness is coming back and we're trying to stop it.' Cynthia's voice echoed in his head.

'If it is then I'll stop it. Not you Cynthia.' Ash thought.

* * *

 **Done**

 **Did you guys like this chapter? Are you excited that Destiny is becoming free to play in September and that cross play is being introduced? Who is excited for the Shadowkeep DLC? Anyway I hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Destiny timeline (In this story)**

 **Black garden (First campaign story in Destiny 1)**

 **House of Wolves**

 **The Dark Below**

 **The Taken King**

 **Rise of Iron**

 **Red war (First campaign story in Destiny 2)**

 **Curse of Osiris**

 **Warmind**

 **Forsaken**

 **Joker's wild**

 **Black armoury**

 **Penumbra**

 **Shadowkeep**

 **Peace**


End file.
